


Fate

by LadyMakoto5



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Beryl tries to kill a shitennou, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Kunzite almost kills them... literally, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, someone says "I'll rail you" not knowing what it really means, there's a dance competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMakoto5/pseuds/LadyMakoto5
Summary: Starts off in the Silver Millennium and eventually goes to present day. In the past, Rei was all about the mission; while Minako was more carefree. Some say dreams have meaning. Minako wonders if she's been dreaming of her soulmate. Is it possible?
Relationships: Aino Minako & Zoisite
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. The Silver Millennium - Act One

Don't own Sailor Moon.

_Italics are flashbacks and/or dreams._

* * *

Sailor Venus stood with Queen Serenity, waiting for Artemis to contact the King and Queen of Earth. She tried to think of how to suggest her idea without alerting anyone to her true motive. Everyone would try to mend things and say it was six months ago. They'd tell her to get over it. It's true, she should get over it, but she couldn't. She had fallen for him.

_Rei said. "You know dreams have meaning." Minako shrugged. "Maybe they do. Maybe they don't. Although, I sometimes wonder if he is out there somewhere." Rei giggled. "Maybe he is. I can do a fire reading to try finding him." Minako shook her head. "No, if he is real, and it's meant to be, our paths will cross." Rei sighed. "What if he's reaching out to you because you're supposed to find him?" Minako swatted her. "You just want to spy on this man." Rei smiled. "Well, I am curious who is putting that ridiculous smile on your face." Their communicators beeped. Minako said. "Duty calls."_

Falling in love with a dream man who most likely wasn't real was ridiculous. She knew if he was real, either he was her soulmate or an enemy. So, one day she finally went to Sailor Mars hoping to find him. Logic said it was in case he was an enemy. Her heart said he was her lover.

_Minako smiled as she approached Rei's room. She couldn't wait anymore. She had to find the mysterious man. The door was open, and she knocked on the frame. Rei looked up from her desk. "Minako, come in." Stepping inside, she asked. "Rei, can you find him?" Rei's eyes lit up. "Of course. I can find anyone. Tell me what you know." Minako said. "I don't know that much. Mostly he's just a vague shadow." She bit her lip, unsure how much she should tell her. Deciding to leave out the sexual dreams, she said. "He's taller than I am... he speaks Terran." Rei stiffened, her smile falling. "Terran? Minako, he's an enemy. He cannot be a lover. Please do not pursue him." Minako shook her head, "No, he isn't an enemy. When you find him, you will see. He means no harm." Rei held up her hands. "Minako, no. I need to inform the Queen."_

The Queen had been informed. She ordered Sailor Mercury to place a barrier around the palace, not to block anyone, but to be alerted if it is someone contacting a senshi. Queen Serenity hadn't been as harsh as Rei and wanted to be cautious. Minako didn't have a problem with that. They might find him and they'd see he wasn't a threat. However, the dreams stopped. Her heart sank at the thought of him either being an enemy or not existing at all. She had been furious when she found out why the dreams had stopped.

_Sailor Venus sighed_ _as_ _her shift ended. Technically, they were on duty 24/7, but had shifts so they wouldn't be handling minor things at all hours. It_ _gave them personal time_ _as well_ _._ _For the most part, the people didn't bother them when they weren't transformed unless it was urgent._ _Before losing her transformation, she stopped by the lab, curious if_ _Sailor_ _Mercury had found anything._ _A technician was leaving and spoke. "_ _Sailor Venus, is there anything I can help with?" Shaking her head, she replied. "I'm here to speak to Sailor Mercury." The technician nodded. "She's inside with Sailor Mars." He walked away, and Sailor Venus wondered why Sailor Mars was there._ _A_ _pproaching the door_ _, she paused when she heard Sailor Mars speak. She knew she shouldn't listen in, but she couldn't help herself._

_Sailor Mercury s_ _ighed, clearly frustrated._ _"_ _That's the thing. I don't. I have nothing. It's_ _weird. There's nothing. Not even the regular static from the solar system is showing up. I don't understand why that's happening." Sailor Mars s_ _aid._ _"I… it is my fault." It confused sailor Mercury. "What are you talking about?" Sailor Mars said. "I placed a barrier to block any contact. I was worried if he couldn't contact Venus that he might try contacting someone else._ _I put the barrier over the entire palace._ _" Sailor Mercury sighed. "Mars, you shouldn't have done that. You should have waited._ _The Queen wants an update tomorrow. Go remove the barrier so I_ _can at least have something to report."_

_Sailor Venus clenched her fists. How dare she! Fighting back tears, she ran to her room. Closing the door, she locked it and let the tears fall. Logic told her it was silly to get so worked up over a mysterious man appearing in her dreams, but her heart was screaming for him._

Sailor Venus was still angry about it. Shoving those thoughts to the side, she focused on the screen as the Earth King, Queen and Kunzite came into view. The King said. "Good Morning, Queen Serenity." Queen Serenity replied. "Good Morning King, Queen." The Earth Queen smiled. "Are you still planning to visit?" Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, that is, if you'll have us." The Earth Queen smiled. "Of course! You're always welcome. Our children are getting along well, don't you think?" Queen Serenity chuckled. "Yes, it seems they've become quite fond of one another." The King said. "Unfortunately, Princess Beryl of the Metallia Kingdom is also fond of the Prince."

Queen Serenity sighed. "Will my daughter be in danger?" The King shook his head. "No. We are monitoring the situation, but Princess Beryl should not pose a problem during your stay." The Earth Queen said. "The arrangements will be the same as your last visit. The menu will be slightly different." Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes. "You didn't get rid of the strawberry shortcake, did you?" The Earth Queen chuckled. "Oh, Heavens no! It's the fruitcake that's been removed. We're replacing it with peach cobbler." Queen Serenity's eyes lit up. "Peach cobbler? That sounds delicious! I can't wait to try it! We don't have peaches here on the moon!" The Earth Queen nodded. "That's why I chose it. I said the Queen of the Moon must try this dessert!" The King cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but you ladies can gush over the food in person. We have more pressing matters to tend to."

The two Queens giggled as they halted their conversation. The King said. "Because of the increased threat of Princess Beryl, we will station two of our guards and two of yours to monitor the inside of the palace, and the others will monitor the outside. How do you want to divide them up?" Queen Serenity asked. "If the threat is greater, then don't we need to have our guards with us at all times?" He nodded. "Yes, but it will give the illusion of us not being prepared. You have communicators so if an attack is coming, they can call it in, giving us time to escape." Queen Serenity nodded. Sailor Venus spoke. "If I may…" She paused, and they nodded for her to continue. "The Earth palace has hidden corridors in the walls and maybe a room or two?" They nodded. The Earth Queen replied. "Yes, it's in case we need to escape undetected. There are two hidden rooms in case we need to stay hidden for a longer time." Sailor Venus nodded. "If knowledge of it falls into the wrong hands, an enemy can enter undetected. An enemy can use those rooms to stockpile resources and lie in wait."

Kunzite smirked. "We have someone monitoring them." Sailor Venus nodded. "Yes, but might I suggest Sailor Mars being one of the senshi with the royalty so she too can monitor the passages?" The Queen of Earth nodded. "That is a good idea." Kunzite asked. "What about you? Do you want to guard with her?" Sailor Venus clenched her jaw, replying firmly. "No." Regaining her composure, she said. "I think Sailor Jupiter is better suited for that position. If someone were to get that close, there needs to be someone who excels in hand to hand combat." Queen Serenity agreed. "That is an excellent idea. Who will be paired with them?"

The King said. "That I will leave up to Kunzite." Kunzite nodded. "Jadeite and myself will work with them." Sailor Venus nodded. "Sounds good. Is that okay with you Queen?" Queen Serenity nodded. "It is." The Earth king and Queen agreed. "Then that settles it. We will see you in a week." The video call ended and Sailor Venus refrained from smiling. She had successfully avoided being paired with Sailor Mars. She did not want to work with her unless she absolutely had to.


	2. The Silver Millennium - Act Two

Zoisite sat at his piano, Nephrite was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and Jadeite was pacing in the middle of the room. Jadeite said. "I hate waiting. What is taking him so long?" Nephrite nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I hate it too, but Kunzite said he was going to discuss something with our King and Queen after the meeting." Zoisite sighed. "He said he noticed something but wanted to wait until after the meeting to mention it to them." Jadeite said. "Then it has something to do with the Moon?" Zoisite shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. We will have to wait until he gets back. Speculating will not get us anywhere." Silence fell once again as they waited. After a few minutes, the door opened, and they looked up to see Kunzite entering the room.

Nephrite asked. "Well?" Kunzite said. "Jadeite and I will stay inside the palace along with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars. Nephrite, Zoisite, I told them I'll leave it up to you two and Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury on who works together." Nephrite said. "I want to work with Ami… I mean Sailor Mercury." Zoisite shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I'm not stuck with Sailor Mars. I do not want to work with her." Kunzite said. "Neither does Sailor Venus." That concerned Jadeite. "Has something happened?" Kunzite shrugged. "I don't know. Sailor Venus suggested Sailor Mars be in the meeting, and when I asked if she was going to be there too, she glared, clenched her jaw, and volunteered Sailor Jupiter."

Kunzite leaned against the piano as he continued. "There's some internal conflict going on and I'm not sure their Queen knows about it." Zoisite nodded. "I noticed tension the last time they were here." Jadeite groaned. "Maybe they'll work things out before then?" Kunzite shook his head. "Sailor Venus' eyes were blazing. Whatever is going on, they're dealing with it by not speaking."

Nephrite stepped forward. "We need to prepare and be ready to act on our own in case their internal conflict becomes public conflict." Jadeite nodded. "Have you mentioned this to our King and Queen?" Kunzite nodded. "That's what I spoke with them about after the meeting. They want to speak with all of us after we've finished everything else for the day. They want to come up with a plan in case it's up to us to protect everyone. We are to be in the throne room at 8pm." Jadeite said. "I guess we better hurry and get everything done so we're not late." Nephrite sighed as Jadeite left. "I hope it doesn't come to that." Then he left the room.

Kunzite said. "He's smitten with Sailor Mercury." Zoisite nodded. "It seems she might feel the same." Kunzite smiled. "Speaking of women, have you found her?" He shook his head. "No." Kunzite nodded. "It's probably for the best." Zoisite sighed. "If she was real, then I should have been able to find her." Pushing himself off the piano, Kunzite said. "I had hoped you'd find her. Well, I'm off to finish my duties and I'll see you later." Zoisite watched him leave. He remembered when he first went to Kunzite about this mysterious woman.

_Zoisite_ _pleaded._ _"Kunzite, can you help me find her?" Kunzite sighed_ _as he looked up from the paper he was reading._ _"Okay, fine. I'm very curious about the woman who has grabbed your attention_ _and put that stupid grin on your face_ _. What can you tell me about her?" Zoisite said. "Not much, she's shorter than I am. She doesn't speak Terran." Kunzite dramatically sighed as he tossed the paper_ _over his shoulder_ _. "Well, how am I supposed to find someone who doesn't speak the language?" Zoisite shrugged and_ _Kunzite_ _said._ _"She'll probably be terrified_ _if I approach her." Zoisite chuckled then Kunzite asked. "Have you tried finding her with your piano?" He nodded. "I've tried, but haven't found her yet. That's why I'm asking you."_

A few days after that, he discovered a barrier had been placed around her. The barrier was identical to the one Sailor Mars had placed the last time she was her guarding her princess. He had held off on telling Kunzite. Zoisite wanted to re-analyze everything now that he knows the Sailor Senshi are somehow connected to this person. Who is this woman? How does she know Sailor Mars? Why was the barrier placed? The senshi visited with their Queen for a meeting one month after he discovered the barrier. It didn't surprise him when Sailor Mars stopped by.

" _Zoisite." He looked up to see a very determined Sailor Mars walking to him. "I've been told you can find anyone." Nodding, he asked. "Who are you looking for?" She crossed her arms. "A man who speaks Terran." Zoisite smirked. "That's at least half of the population of Earth plus those on other planets who have learned the language. I can only find someone if that person is here on Earth. I will need more information than the language he speaks. What does he look like? How tall is he? Is he average build?" She huffed. "I don't know." He crossed his arms. "What do you know?" Sailor Mars said. "He speaks Terran." Zoisite shook his head. "That's all? You're assuming this man is on Earth based solely on the fact he speaks the language? Sailor Mars, there are lots of people on the Moon who speak the language. Have you considered any of them?" She didn't reply, but it was clear she hadn't. He spoke firmly. "Sailor Mars, might I suggest next time you want ask something of me, ask yourself if it's a life or death situation. If the answer is no, then don't come to me." She huffed and stormed out of the room._

He knew exactly who she was looking for. Him. Right before the senshi left, Sailor Mars asked their King and Queen if there was anyone powerful enough to contact someone on another planet. When she was told no and if there were, then they were most likely up to no good, he couldn't help but notice the smug look she gave Sailor Venus. Nor did he miss the look Venus gave her in return.

Whoever this woman is, probably went to Sailor Mars to find him. Then Sailor Mars placed a barrier around the person. For Sailor Mars to place a barrier around the person, they would have to be on the same planet. The senshi was not powerful enough to erect a barrier on a separate planet. Not only that, but in the dreams, the earth was in the sky like the moon is in the sky for those on earth. Now he wondered what Sailor Venus had to do with this mysterious woman?


	3. The Silver Millennium - Act Three

_She stood in a garden with a small child. The child was a little boy_ _with blond hair_ _, appearing to be around_ _5 years old. She_ _knelt_ _down as_ _t_ _he child spoke. "The seed needs to be planted." She nodded. The rows had been prepared for the seeds, but the seeds hadn't been planted yet. Smiling, she replied. "Yes, they do. First, we need to decide what to plant. What do you want to grow?" The little boy frowned. "You don't get it." Minako blinked. "What do you mean?" He sighed. "The seed needs to be planted for me to grow." He gestured to the empty rows. Nodding, she said. "But you have to decide what you want to plant." Shaking his head, he said. "No, that isn't what I'm talking about."_

_She was confused. "I'm not understanding what you're saying." Frustrated, the child tried explaining it to her. "The seed has to be planted. The events need to be set in motion. If too much time goes by, then it will be too late to plant the seed." The child was on the verge of tears. Shaking his head, he said. "One day… hopefully..." Then he ran away. She said. "I'm sorry," but the child was long gone._

Minako sat up in bed. She had the strangest dream. A little boy in a garden saying the seeds need to be planted, but when she asked what he wanted to plant, he got upset. Minako knew she was missing something, but didn't know what. She thought there had been someone standing off to the side, but she wasn't sure. She sighed, shoving the dream aside. She needed to focus on their trip to Earth in a few hours.

* * *

When they arrived at the Earth Palace, Kunzite and Nephrite greeted them. Kunzite spoke. "Welcome, I hope your stay here is uneventful." Queen Serenity smiled. "As do I." Kunzite nodded. "There have been a few changes to the sleeping arrangements. You won't be in the same room as last time for security reasons and this time Sailor Mars will be next door to the Queen while Sailor Jupiter next to the Princess." They nodded and Nephrite stepped forward. "I will show Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus to their rooms. Kunzite will show the rest of you to yours. In an hour, we will gather in the dining room."

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury followed Nephrite. Once out of the main room, he said, "You're spaced further apart than last time, but a shitennou will be next door. Sailor Mercury, my room is next to yours." The blue-haired senshi nodded and asked, "Why the change?" Nephrite sighed. "Beryl and her followers are becoming a bigger threat. We think it is best for everyone to be spread out to cover more ground. One senshi and one shitennou in each wing of the palace."

Sailor Mercury nodded. "Putting a shitennou next to a senshi ensures the senshi doesn't get lost if something happens." Nephrite stopped walking. "Exactly, and no one is alone. Not only that, but it prevents everyone from being clustered together. We will have a greater chance at sneaking up on the enemy should something happen. Sailor Mercury, this is your room. Mine is to the left. If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here." He smiled at her. Sailor Mercury smiled back, and they silently stood there for a while. Sailor Venus coughed, interrupting their moment because it didn't look like it was going to end. Nephrite looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there then he looked at Sailor Mercury. "Oh… ah. Sailor Mercury, I've got to go." Sailor Mercury nodded then entered her room. Nephrite faced Sailor Venus. "If you will follow me."

* * *

As they entered the east wing of the palace, Sailor Venus asked. "Do you like her?" He abruptly stopped walking, startled by the question. "Um… yes… no… well, I mean…" He stood straighter. "I am a professional. Protecting the Prince is my priority." Sailor Venus chuckled. "I take that as a yes. It's obvious." Nephrite sighed. "It is?" She nodded. "I'm not against it. However, a word of advice… don't let Sailor Mars know." He asked. "Why?" She sighed. "Sailor Mars is focused on our mission. She is focused on protecting our Queen and Princess. As we all are, but for her, that's all there is. The mission." Nephrite nodded. "You're suggesting I have a secret relationship with a senshi?" Sailor Venus sighed. "If you wish to pursue a relationship with her then yes, I am. It's for the best right now. As you said, Beryl and her followers are becoming a bigger threat. They despise the Moon and its inhabitants." Nephrite sighed. "What if she doesn't feel the same?" She said. "You will never know if you don't talk to her." He nodded and Sailor Venus pointed to a balcony. "What does that overlook?" Nephrite said. "Oh, that overlooks the garden. Want to see?" Nodding, she followed him onto the balcony. Gasping, Sailor Venus couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nephrite grinned. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She nodded. "It is." He pointed out things, but her mind was still on the garden below. It was exactly like the garden in her dream. At first, she wasn't sure if she should ask Zoisite to find the mysterious man in her dreams, but now she had to.

He showed her to her room and pointed out which door belonged to Zoisite. Bidding her farewell until lunchtime, Nephrite left. Sailor Venus waited a few minutes before knocking on Zoisite's door. When he answered, he looked around then spoke. "Sailor Venus, is something wrong?" Shaking her head, she replied. "No, it's… May I come in?" Stepping aside, he let her in and closed the door. Sailor Venus asked. "You can find anyone, correct?" Zoisite nodded. "If the person is on earth, then yes, I can find anyone. Who are you looking for?" Sighing, she said. "I don't know." Chuckling, he asked. "Why do you want to find this unknown person?"

Sailor Venus said. "Nephrite took me out onto the balcony overlooking the garden..." She sighed. "It's just like… The man I'm looking for… I don't know his name." He sensed she was about to back out, so he asked. "Is this request confidential?" Wide eyed, she seemed relieved. Nodding, she said. "It might seem silly, but I don't want anyone to know." Zoisite said. "I won't tell anyone, and it isn't silly that you want to keep it a secret. Now what can you tell me about this man and I'll do my best to find him."

Visibly more relaxed than when she entered his room, Sailor Venus began to tell him what she knew of the man. Zoisite did his best to keep a poker face as she described her dreams. They were the same dreams he had been having, only from her point of view instead of his. For whatever reason, in the dreams, she cannot speak Terran. When she finished, she asked. "Can you find him?"

He sighed. "Yes, I can locate him." Her eyes lit up. "Thank you." Zoisite said. "However, I doubt we'll get much time to discuss this, but next time Princess Serenity comes here we should have time." Nodding, she said. "She's planning on returning in a week and it will be only Mercury and I with her. You're going to look for him until then?" He said. "It seems you and Sailor Mars aren't getting along." Sailor Venus was taken aback. "What makes you think that?" Zoisite said. "I noticed it the last time you were here and Kunzite noticed it too." She sighed. "It will not interfere with my ability to do my duty." He nodded. "Okay, but whatever it is… if the wrong people find out there's animosity between senshi… it could be trouble for all of us." Nodding, she said. "I will work on my poker face. You never answered my question. Are you going to look for the man from my dreams until I return, or are you only going to search an hour or so?"

Zoisite asked. "Did you go to Sailor Mars first? Is that the reason there's discord?" Annoyed that he was avoiding her question, she huffed. "Why?" He shrugged. "Last time the senshi were here, she came to me asking me to look for someone. All she told me is the person is a man who speaks Terran. I told her I can only find someone on Earth and asked if she considered those on the Moon who speak Terran. It was clear she hadn't, and I told her to not ask anything of me unless it's a life or death situation." Sailor Venus sighed. "Well… that explains her sour mood that evening." He shrugged again. "Oops." She looked him in the eyes. "Why have you been avoiding my question? I understand you can't devote all your time to searching for someone who most likely doesn't exist, but I want to know how much time you're going to spend looking for him… Well… not exact amount of time, but you are at least going to try?"

He was still standing between her and the door. Reaching behind him, he locked the door. Sailor Venus looked at him questioningly. "Zoisite?" He sighed. "I don't have to look for him." Confused, she asked. "What do you mean?" He hesitated. "I… I already know who the man in your dreams is." Sailor Venus was shocked. "Why didn't you say so?" Sighing, he said. "I wasn't sure how to tell you, and I'm still not." She took a step to him. "Is that why you locked the door? You're afraid I might run?" Nodding, he softly said. "I… thought you might not like what I say." Shaking her head, she took another step to him. "I am the leader of the senshi. I am the Princess' decoy. Do you think that lock will keep me in here? I can blast my out." He chuckled. "That is true." Sailor Venus said. "I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me. If this man from my dreams is some Terran ogre with cannibalistic tendencies… I can handle it. Tell me, who is he?"

He sighed. "Me." She blinked. He said. "The man in your dreams is me." She stayed silent, and he wasn't sure if she was disappointed or excited. Would she prefer an ogre over him? Though it had only been seconds, her silence was killing him. Remembering the other dreams, he smirked. "Sailor Venus, you didn't tell me every dream. You left out some of the more... intimate dreams." Her face flushed bright pink, and he continued. "I've been having dreams of a mysterious woman and the dreams are identical to the ones you described, except the point of view." She shook her head, not quite believing him, so she said. "Then describe the dreams I haven't spoken to anyone about." He took a step to her, lowering his voice. Sailor Venus blushed even more as she listened to him describe the dreams. Not one detail was wrong.

Taking a step back, he said. "While those things occur in the dream world, I do not expect such things to occur in real life. Even if I want..." He cut himself off before he said something he shouldn't. He just told her he was the man in her dreams. He didn't need to let her know he wanted her in real life. Nodding, she said. "I don't expect it either... did you say you wanted it?" Zoisite looked away. Sailor Venus asked. "You've been looking for the mysterious woman in your dreams, haven't you?" He looked at her. "I have. Listen, you said you're going to be returning in a week. Let's talk about this then. We'll have more time to speak in private. It's almost time to go to the dining room." She looked at the clock, only 15 minutes left.

Zoisite sighed. "We need to consider what to do next. Do the dreams have meaning? Do we let it happen in real life? We can think about what to do and the potential consequences and discuss them when you return." Sailor Venus knew he was trying to be rational. Walking up to him she said. "I decided months ago that this man, whoever he may be, had to be my lover. My soulmate. I don't need to think about what I want." He shook his head. "I don't need to think about it either." His voice softened as he spoke. "but... we really... should consider..." Their faces inched closer as he whispered. "...the consequences." They closed their eyes and just as their lips were about to touch, there was a knock on the door.


	4. The Silver Millennium - Act Four

**Two days later.**

The senshi, along with their Princess and Queen, returned to the Moon that morning. Now they were gone, the shitennou felt they could relax a little more. They didn't have to worry about protecting a Prince, a Princess, a King, and two Queens, while monitoring Beryl, her minions, and dealing with whatever discord there was between the senshi. Zoisite sat in a chair by the window, while Jadeite and Nephrite were leaning against a wall. They were playing chess in Kunzite's room, and the current match was between Endymion and Kunzite.

Looking out the window, Zoisite was glad Nephrite hadn't entered his room when he answered the door. It would have been difficult explaining why Sailor Venus was in his bedroom, especially since the door had been locked. She would return in a week with Sailor Mercury and Princess Serenity. Zoisite hoped they would pick up where they left off when she returned. He was brought out of his thoughts when Jadeite spoke.

"Kunzite, what did you notice that led you to believe there's discord between the senshi?"

He sighed as he moved a piece. "Initially, I thought it might be like when we sometimes don't get along, but the way Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus interacted… it was almost as if they didn't want to be near each other. Several months ago, when they were here, Sailor Mars asked our King and Queen if there is someone powerful enough to contact someone on another planet. Our King and Queen replied no and if there is someone, then that person is probably up to no good. The look she gave Sailor Venus and the one Sailor Venus gave her in return told me something was going on. I wanted to tell Sailor Mars if she knows something then let us know, but I waited until I could speak to the King and Queen in private."

Jadeite nodded. "I saw the looks they exchanged, but I thought you didn't say anything to them until recently?"

Kunzite shook his head. "I didn't want to raise alarm. Our Queen keeps in touch with Queen Serenity and contacted her later that night, asking if there was anything to worry about. Queen Serenity assured her there was nothing to worry about. When the details for this trip were being finalized, it was clear whatever issue it was hadn't been resolved. Whatever the issue is has only gotten worse, and it's between two senshi. That's why the sleeping arrangements were changed last minute. It was to put Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus as far away from each other as possible."

Jadeite nodded. "So that's why they were on opposite sides of the palace?"

Kunzite nodded. "Did you find out anything?"

Jadeite shook his head. "I tried discreetly asking. I asked her if the senshi ever argue because they seem to get along so well." Kunzite face palmed as Jadeite continued. "Sometimes we, the shitennou, don't get along and I wanted to know what their secret is for getting along so well."

Endymion said. "That wasn't very discreet. What did she respond?"

Jadeite said. "She thought I was hitting on her and threatened to burn me to a crisp."

Kunzite turned to Zoisite. "Please tell me you had better luck than him." Zoisite shook his head. "I didn't try to be discreet. I asked her point blank. Sailor Venus responded by telling me whatever their problem is will not interfere with her duties and she will work on her poker face." Kunzite sighed. "Nephrite, it will be Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus escorting the Princess here in a week. I want you to talk to Sailor Mercury and find out what she knows." Nephrite nodded. "I will try."

After a few moments of silence, Nephrite breathed deeply. "I have a confession to make." Jadeite asked. "What did you break this time?" Nephrite glared, pushing himself off the wall. "I didn't break anything, but if you want me to, I can break your nose." Kunzite said. "There will be no bloodshed in this room." Sighing, Nephrite said. "It's… I don't want this getting out yet, but I want you all to know. I…" He took a deep breath. "I like Sailor Mercury."

Jadeite remained unusually quiet, Endymion and Kunzite continued their game of chess as if he had said nothing, and Zoisite looked at him as if he said the most boring thing.

Nephrite looked around, confused. "Well, aren't you going to say something? Aren't you surprised one of the shitennou fell for a senshi?" Zoisite slowly shook his head, and Kunzite responded as he moved the pawn. "We already knew." Nephrite blinked. "How?" Endymion said. "Whenever Sailor Mercury is around or is mentioned, your eyes light up like a child's eyes on Christmas morning." Nephrite sighed. "That obvious?" The four men nodded. Kunzite looked at him. "What brought this declaration on? Why tell us now?"

Nephrite said. "When showing Sailor Venus to her room, she told me it is obvious I like Sailor Mercury. I thought it was because she's the senshi of love. However, she told me we wouldn't have to be secretive around her, but to not let Sailor Mars know." Endymion nodded. "Sailor Mars will drag Serenity away from me, but Sailor Venus lets us be. Sailor Mars has made it known she doesn't like Terrans." Nephrite sighed. "Next time Sailor Mercury is here, I'm going to ask her out. Discreetly, of course." Zoisite said. "I wish you luck."

Endymion asked. "Zoisite, is something on your mind? You've seemed off the last couple of days." Kunzite nodded. "I noticed it too. It started the day the senshi arrived. Did something happen between you and one of them?" Sighing, Zoisite shook his head. He couldn't tell them the truth, but he couldn't tell them nothing. He decided to get their take on his last dream, with a few details left out. "I had a dream the night before the senshi arrived."

 _She stood in a garden with a small child. The child was a little boy_ _, not more_ _than 5 years old and he had blonde hair. She_ _knelt_ _down as_ _t_ _he child spoke. "The seed needs to be planted." She nodded. The rows had been prepared for the seeds, but the seeds hadn't been planted yet. Smiling, she replied. "Yes, they do. First, we need to decide what to plant. What do you want to grow?" The little boy frowned. "You don't get it."_ _The woman asked_ _._ _"What do you mean?"_ _The child_ _sighed. "The seed need_ _s_ _to be planted for me to grow." He gestured to the empty rows. Nodding she said. "But you have to decide what you want to plant." Shaking his head, he said. "No, that's isn't what I'm talking about."_

_She was confused. "I'm not understanding what you're saying." Frustrated, the child tried explaining it to her. "The seed has to be planted. The events need to be set in motion. If too much time goes by, then it will be too late to plant the seed." The child was on the verge of tears. Shaking his head, he said. "One day… hopefully..." Then he ran away. The woman said. "I'm sorry," but the child was long gone._

Endymion scrunched his face up. "What does that even mean?" Zoisite shrugged even though he had an idea of what it meant. He didn't tell them Sailor Venus had the same dream. He didn't tell them he experienced it from the man's point of view.

Jadeite said. "Maybe it's just my mind wandering into the gutter." Nephrite said. "Wandering? Your mind lives in the gutter." Jadeite shrugged. "Well, what if it means the seed for the child has to be planted and the child will grow?" They all faced Endymion. Kunzite propped an elbow on the table. "Prince, have you been doing something with the Princess you shouldn't be doing?" Endymion shook his head. "No. Nephrite, are you planning on doing anything with Sailor Mercury?" Nephrite shook his head. "No, but maybe one day..." Endymion chuckled. "Sailor Mars will set you on fire." Kunzite said. "Don't do anything to cause little ones. That goes for all of us. Beryl is becoming a bigger threat. We don't need to add diaper changes to our list of things to do."

Moving a piece, Endymion said. "Checkmate." Kunzite narrowed his eyes and then said. "Congratulations. Okay, who is up for challenging Endymion?" Endymion stood. "I'll have to pass on another game. It's been a long day. We need to get some rest." Nephrite nodded. "I predict Beryl will arrive tomorrow, begging for a wedding ceremony." Endymion grabbed the hat on the back of a chair and whacked him with it. "Don't suggest such things." Kunzite said. "Hey, put my hat down." Zoisite shook his head at their banter.

* * *

Ami was enjoying the quiet. She enjoyed her peaceful, _private_ library where no one enters unless it's an emergency. So why, in the name of the Moon, was she being bothered? Laying the book in her lap, she looked up at Minako. "What is the emergency? Do I need to transform?" Minako shook her head. "No, but we need to talk in private." Ami sighed. "About what? What is so important for you to disturb me?"

Minako hesitated. She could have waited until later. Rei had left to visit her home planet, so it wasn't as if someone would overhear their conversation, but Minako didn't trust the crows to mind their own business. Before Minako could say anything, Makoto entered. Ami placed the bookmark on the page, closed the book, laid it on the side table, and glared. "Why are you so cheerful and why are you bringing that cheerfulness into my library?"

Makoto paused. "Did I come at a bad time?" Ami blinked. "Bad time? You know this is the time I spend in my library to get away from everyone and take a break from the lab. No one is to bother me unless it's an emergency. So why have both of you come here?" Minako gestured for Makoto to go first. Makoto said. "I met someone."

Minako smiled. "Really? When?" Makoto said. "A couple of days ago." Ami gasped. "A couple of days ago? As in the day we left for Earth?" Makoto nodded. Ami shook her head. "You met a Terran?" She nodded. "He's sweet..." Ami said. "Makoto, falling for someone on earth? That's treason!" Makoto blinked, then crossed her arms. "What do you think Serenity is doing? You know what you'll be doing in a week? Aiding Serenity in her act of treason."

Ami sighed. Minako said. "I've seen the way you look at Nephrite." Ami was shocked. "I have no such thoughts! I… do not think of Nephrite in that way. I am a professional. Protecting the Princess is my priority…" Minako chuckled. "That's exactly what he said when I confronted him after you two had your moment." Makoto said. "Moment? Ami and Nephrite had a moment?" Ami stuttered, blushing. "W-we didn't have a moment!" Makoto looked to Minako. "What happened?" Minako said. "His room was next to hers and he told her if she needs anything at all, he'll be there." Ami said. "That was the case for everyone."

Makoto shook her head. "No, none of them have ever told me that if I need anything, they'll be there for me." Ami, still blushing, said. "Well, he's just a very kind, considerate man." Minako and Makoto stared blankly at her.

Then Makoto giggled. "Kind and considerate aren't the words I'd use to describe him." Minako said. "Short-tempered, aggressive, angry…" Makoto said. "Punches law breaking civilians." Minako and Ami looked at Makoto, simultaneously saying. "What?" Before Makoto could say anything, her communicators went off. Makoto said. "Duty calls for me." She left and Minako said. "Ami, the reason I came here was to tell you to talk to Nephrite when we go back. I told him the same thing." Ami stood. "Why?" Minako shrugged. "Why do you think I told him to talk to you?" She blinked. "H-he... Nephrite... are you saying he... likes... me?" Minako said. "Just talk to him."

Leaving the library, Minako went to her room. After getting ready for bed, she looked out her window up at the crescent-shaped Earth. Double checking the locks, she went to bed. She wondered what their next trip to Earth would bring as she drifted off to sleep.

 _She stood in the garden. The little boy was picking flowers and seemed to be happy. Approaching him slowly, she knelt down. "Who are those for?" The child smiled. "My mother." She smiled back. "You seem a lot happier now than you were earlier." Minako had to find out more information, but she couldn't outright ask. She felt as if she was being watched. The child beamed. "I am." The child left, heading toward the gate. There was a man near the gate on the other side. She asked. "Where are you going?" The child said. "To see my father. The events have been set in motion." Bowing,_ _the child smiled. "I will see you soon." Then the child disappeared at the gate in a flash of light. A cackle from behind the shrubs got her attention. Beryl stepped out. "_ _Serenity will not bear Endymion's child_ _. I will make sure of it."_

 _Sh_ _e wanted to scream at her, but_ _s_ _he couldn't. Somehow,_ _s_ _he wasn't able to do anything. Then the sky turned purple. The Earth was being destroyed as Beryl walked away cackling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone waiting for the "I'll rail you scene." I'm not sure when it's appearing. It will happen, I just don't know when anymore. This story was originally supposed to be two chapters. One for the past and one for present day. It's evolved into whatever this is because I thought the dance scene needed more detail instead of being a brief flashback that present day Minako has. That happened to a couple of other scenes as well. 
> 
> And Motoki is in this story now...
> 
> (anyone wondering what happened to chapter 5... I'm rewriting it)


End file.
